Unten am See
by woelfin-akhuna
Summary: Sirius sitzt an einem Wintertag unten am See und denkt über seine Gefühle für einen gewissen Freund nach. Ein anderer Freund kommt und tröstet ihn, dabei wird ihm etwas klar...


Disclaimer: Bla bla bla mir gehört nix außer dem Plot... Bla bla bla.

Warnung: Slash (nix grafisches, nur schmerzhafte Gefühle...), ich hatte gerade eine sehr traurige Phase als ich das geschrieben habe. Es ist ein DRABBLE

Pairing: Tja, leider gar keins... Erwähnung von Lily/James.

**_Unten am See_**

Es ist zwar gerade mal Mitte November, aber es hat sich bereits eine dicke Schneedecke über die Ländereien von Hogwarts gelegt. Der See beginnt langsam zuzufrieren und man sieht die Riesenkrake nur noch selten, denn bald wird sie ihren Winterschlaf beginnen.

Ich sitze, in meinen dicken Winterumhang gehüllt, am Seeufer und werfe Steinchen ins Wasser. Meine Gedanken kreisen um die Geschehnisse gestern Abend, als James Potter, MEIN James Potter, im Gemeinschaftsraum vor allen Augen Lily Evans geküsst hat. Stumme tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen, aber ich werde sie nicht vergießen. Nicht für diesen Bastard.

Seit meinem 3. Schuljahr wusste ich bereits dass ich mich in James verliebt hatte. Der einzige der davon Wind bekam, war natürlich Remus, der immer schon der sensibelste von uns vieren war.

Peter... Oh Gott, ich denke wenn Peter mitbekommen hätte dass ich auf James stehe, er wäre tot umgefallen. Und so war es immer Remus, der mich tröstete wenn ich nicht weiter wusste, immer Remus der mir Mut zusprach und immer Remus, der mir riet nicht zu verzweifeln. Er hatte von Anfang an versucht mich dazu zu bringen, James meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Aber ich konnte es nicht.... Für nichts in der Welt hätte ich unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt. James und ich waren immerhin wie Brüder füreinander da.

Da, jetzt ist die Träne doch entkommen. Sie fließt mein Gesicht herab und hinterlässt eine kalte Spur wo der Winterwind die feuchte Haut berührt. Ich friere.... Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch von innen heraus. James ist für mich verloren, für immer verloren...

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich schon hier unten am See sitze, aber ich höre kaum die Geräusche, die Remus' Stiefel im Schnee machen. Für mich ist er einfach nur erschienen, aus dem nichts heraus. Er legt mir stumm den Arm um die Schultern und zieht mich an sich. Alle Dämme brechen und ich fange an haltlos an seiner Schulter zu schluchzen. Verdammt! Ich wollte nicht mehr weinen...

Remus seufzt und streichelt mir sanft mit der einen Hand über den Rücken, während die andere Hand durch mein Haar kämmt. Wäre es doch nur James... Remus war immer der einzige, der mich so berührte. So... zärtlich.

In diesem Augenblick macht etwas in meinem Inneren „Klick"und ich verstehe. Ich war nicht der einzige Marauder, der sich nach einem anderen sehnte. Ich höre auf zu schluchzen und blicke in Remus' große, sanfte Bernsteinaugen. Er lächelt mir zu und ich erwidere. Dann, ganz sanft und vorsichtig, hebe ich meine Hand an seine Wange und streichle diese zart. „...Ich verstehe jetzt, Moony. Ich habe es nie kapiert...Du warst immer für mich da... Woher sollte ich denn wissen dass du... Es tut mir so leid....." Alles was ich jetzt noch wahrnehme sind seine wunderschönen Augen, dieses sanfte, fast mädchenhafte Gesicht und seine wunderschönen braunen Haare. Es scheint mir als würde er sich zu mir beugen. Unsere Lippen sind nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Ich flüstere leise: „Ich liebe dich..."

Er blinzelt, und dreht dann seinen Kopf weg, entzieht sich meiner Berührung. „Nicht, Sirius. Du meinst nicht mich damit..." seine Stimme wird zu einem flüstern „so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche."Dann steht er auf, dreht sich langsam um und geht zurück zum Schloss. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ich habe ihn verletzt, obwohl er immer für mich da war wenn ich ihn brauchte. Aber ich wusste, dass er recht hatte. Ich liebte ihn nicht, noch nicht. Doch ich nahm mir fest vor, es zu lernen.

* * *

Hm, ich weiß .... Sehr kurz... Aber ich musste es einfach schreiben. Und wo ist der Sinn vom Schreiben wenn das Ergebnis dann auf der Festplatte meines Laptops vergammelt?

Würdet ihr euch bitte die Mühe machen und mir Reviewen? Ich will gern wissen ob ich öfters Drabbles posten soll oder nicht. Vielleicht könnte ich auch eine Fortsetzung schreiben, dann mit Sirius und Remus... Mal schaun. Wenn ihr wollt!


End file.
